happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
A Character is an interactive entity the player controls during levels. The in-game camera will follow the character based on the where the heart of the character is (if the character's body is destroyed, the camera will follow the heart) There are currently 12 total character types and they are on 9 vehicles. Jim said that he may possibly create an NPC based on himself. It is also not possible to rotate characters while editing in the Level Editor. Release Characters Wheelchair Guy Wheelchair Guy is one of the first 4 characters. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Right - Lean right *Left - Lean left *Z - Eject *Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise *Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise *Space - Enable rocket ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten arms and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab ---- Segway Guy Segway Guy is one of the first 4 characters. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten legs Up *Ctrl - Bend legs down *Space - Jump ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms. ---- Irresponsible Dad Irresponsible Dad is one of the first 4 characters that was originally from version 1.0 Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forward *Z - Eject *Shift - Eject father *Ctrl - Eject child *Space - Brake *C - Change camera to view child ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Effective Shopper Effective Shopper is one of the first four characters. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean Left *Right - Lean Right *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Shift- Nothing *Ctrl- Nothing ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Move arms-legs *Right - Move arms-legs *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee ---- Moped Couple The Moped Couple was added on November 19th, 2010, and it's only feature that was added in V1.20. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject man - The woman will remain holding the man if Z is pressed repeatedly. *Shift - Eject woman *Space - Speed boost *Ctrl - Brake *C - Change camera to view woman ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Lawnmower Man Lawnmower Man was added on May 20th, 2011, and was the only feature added in V1.40. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Ctrl - Nothing *Shift - Nothing ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Shift - Move arms, lift one leg. ---- Explorer Guy Explorer Guy '''was added on July 22nd, 2011, in V1.45, along with the rail. '''Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Lean Explorer Guy forward *Ctrl - Lean Explorer Guy backward *Space - When held, attaches cart to rails ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Santa Claus Santa Claus was added December 22nd, 2011, and is the only triple playable character to be added to the game so far. He is also the largest character. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean sled right along with elves *Left - Lean the sled a bit left *Z - Eject all characters *Ctrl- Nothing *Shift - Cuts elves loose after they die or loose legs *Space - Float *C - Change camera to view elves ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab 'Pogostick Man' Main Article: Pogostick Man Pogostick Man was added April 13, 2012 as the first character released in 2012. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Bounce forward *Down - Bounce backward *Left - Roll forward *Right - Roll backward *Z - Eject *Shift - Nothing *Ctrl - Crouch down *Space - Force bounce; hold to charge ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Unreleased characters Akira Bike Akira Bike (unofficial name) was an unreleased character that could be found in the game before the release of the moped couple. User ThatCanadianGuy was one of the first people to notice this. Since a level could not be tested using Akira Bike, there are no known controls. Jim may release it eventually. Non-Playable Characters A Non-Playable Character is a non-controllable version of a character, found in user-made levels and accessed via the level editor. Glitches *After Ejection, when grabbing objects such as the ground, the character's hands might not visually touch the object. This gives the appearance of holding onto nothing. It is still possible to move normally. *On the Character Selection screen, some characters can fall off the platform. *When using Irresponsible Dad, the player can rapidly press left and right arrow keys to glide in midair. *When using Wheelchair Guy, holding up and down keys will cause his limbs to swing freely in a ragdoll fashion. This can continue longer if the player holds the plus key. *When the 1.62 update was initially released, levels with the Hide Vehicle option on would also hide the character's vehicle on the character selection screen, which could cause them to fall off the stonehenge. This was later fixed. *When a level starts out with a character having their vehicle hidden, shift and control commands don't work. Trivia *Many new users to Happy Wheels believe that characters can be unlocked, but this is in fact false. The reason behind much of this is the empty character slots, which many new users believe hold unlockable characters, although in reality, they are simply spaces for new characters to be placed into. New characters are added into the game in updates. A new character, item, or implement can be accessed by everyone when the game is updated publicly. The demo version of Happy Wheels, which does not update, includes very few of the features included on the official version, which can be found on Total Jerkface. *There are now five characters that are capable of coherent speech: Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad (but not his child), the woman of the Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Santa Claus (and his elves), and Pogostick Man. *The NPC of a new character is released along with the playable character itself. *Only Jim Bonacci can create new characters, despite belief by some likely due to levels of false characters. *Update 1.62 added the ability to hide a character's vehicle, allowing the player to always begin outside a vehicle. Before this update, all characters had to eject out of their vehicles before flopping around aimlessly. *Lawnmower Man, Explorer Guy, and Santa Claus were the only three characters added in 2011. Category:Characters Category:Dual Characters Category:Characters Known To The Public Before Their Release Category:Flash NPC's Category:Triple playable character Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Items Added in the Original Release Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:Segway Guy Category:Moped Couple Category:Effective Shopper Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:Explorer Guy Category:Lawnmower Guy Category:Santa Claus Category:Pogostick Man Category:Characters with the Ability to Reattach to their Vehicles